In the process of packing an article in a container for shipping from one location to another, a dunnage product is typically placed in the container with the article. This dunnage product can be as simple as a sheet of paper or other sheet material. By converting the sheet material into a dunnage product having enhanced properties for a specific application, however, such as cushioning, blocking and bracing, or void fill, a more desirable dunnage product is produced.
A machine that converts the sheet material into a dunnage product may be referred to as a converter. Exemplary converters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,717,613; 5,487,717; 5,123,889; 5,542,232; 5,593,376; 5,637,071; 5,902,223; and 6,026,632. These converters, of a type referred to as cushioning conversion machines, convert sheet stock material, such as paper in multi-ply form, into relatively lower density cushioning pads. These are not the only types of converters, of course.
Converters typically discharge dunnage products in a predetermined discharge direction through an exit to a transitional zone, such as a holding area or a staging area, from which the dunnage products may later be removed for insertion into a container for packaging purposes.